<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Face Off by SweetFool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150677">Face Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFool/pseuds/SweetFool'>SweetFool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Partner, F/F, I hope not, Murder, Religious Parents, Trigger warning to be honest with some of the things, a lot of drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFool/pseuds/SweetFool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minatozaki Sana was closer than ever to her happiness, she could almost grasp it, but with one text message everything change. The events that would follow would make her face off with the consequences of her actions and decisions. Everything would change for the renown and famous doctor after the news headlines would declare her a murderer in a crime of passion whom involved a famous Christian priest's daughter, Kim Dahyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I will need that favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys!!<br/>It's me yo boi!! Anyways, this idea came to me when I heard a song but I don't remember where I listened to the song first. I never wrote this kind of fanfiction but I guess why not give it a try. Saida was the first ship in Twice that I got interested first.  I hope....this kind of setting is okay with you. I'll try my best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool air hits her skin giving her goosebumps, but she can barely <em>feel</em> the cool air around her. Her eyes were lost, dead, <em>empty</em>. There were millions of thoughts going through her head and she couldn’t focus on the reality she’s facing right now. </p>
<p>It wasn’t so long ago when she was happily taking care of one of her patients. With a smile that could melt the sun itself. Everything was fine, everything seemed going according to plan. The woman whom she love would soon be out of her misery and they’ll have their own happy ending which was taken away a long time ago. And yet, with one single message, everything change.</p>
<p>The blue coordinators seem dark and blurry for her. Each step that she took weights more than the other. Two figures drag her forcefully to a office. In the back of her head, something was screaming at her.<em> Run away…you still have time...</em> She still had time. But her heart had already made the choice for <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>Soon she found herself inside the musky old office with a telephone in front of her. She heard one of the figures speak but they were just blurred out. Words over words, she was just lost inside her mind.</p>
<p>When she finally picked up the telephone, she knew that it was over for her and that what ever happen to her was unpredictable. Her hands were shaking as she dialed a number and even if she gulped down her fear, dread form in her stomach like a virus. <em>Anxiety eating her alive. </em></p>
<p>“Jeongyeon…I’m at the police station. I’m… Just let Mina know I will need that favor now.” She try to let out a chuckled, to be somewhat her normal self, but she couldn’t. She tried her best to sound the same as always, not to alarm the other person on the phone but tears started dripping down her cheeks.</p>
<p>“What…do you mean?” The other person on the phone instantly knew something was off.</p>
<p>“I…I’m at the police station…”</p>
<p>
  <em> 7 years ago<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I can't wait to finally graduate and starting working!" Sana smiled widely as she<br/>
back hugged her girlfriend. She squeezed her slightly making Dahyun groan, but none the less she smiled back.<br/>
<br/>
It was winter, to be more precise it was the first snow of the season. There they were, in their embrace, lost in their own little world. Nothing else existed but them.<br/>
<br/>
"But you're gonna leave so early! I'm just in my second year" Dahyun pouted. Sana's number one weakness. She just couldn't deny how cute Dahyun looked at this very moment. A little irritated, with her pout, but playfulness in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"By the time you graduate, I would already made my first 100 million Won as a successful doctor! We can move in together." Sana pecked Dahyun's cheek every other minute. "I can finally wake up to you in my arms and not to storm off the dorms before someone catches me." They both giggled at those funny memories they had made over the course of their relationship.<br/>
<br/>
"Yah! Don't say such careless things!"<br/>
<br/>
Dahyun said as she turned around to face her girlfriend and as soon she turn, Sana's arms snaked around the younger girl's waist.<br/>
<br/>
"Mark my words Kim Dahyun, you'll be my wife! We'll have 10 kids! Live in a huge mansion, we'll never fight, and I'll be Kim Sana!" She cheerfully declared picking up Dahyun and spun her around.<br/>
<br/>
Their eyes scream love for one another. That kind of love that was worth fighting for. That kind of love that when their eyes meet in silence they knew what is wrong and what was is right. Full of adoration for one another. </em>
</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>[ “ Doctor accused of manslaughter after she stabbed multiple times…..”]</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[ “Self-defense or a passionate crime?…” ]</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>News headlines for the next day.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not a single Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a small update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[ “ Doctor accused of manslaughter after she stabbed multiple times…..”]</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[ “ Daughter of famous Christian priest may also be….” ]</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[ “Self-defense or a passionate crime?…” ]</em>
</p>
<p>The news of one of the best decorated doctors to work in South Korea, now a murderer in cold blood, made the headlines. News outlets and TV stations were outside the police precinct like rabid dogs trying to scoop out the latest news either from police officers or the doctor’s lawyer. Myou Mina, one of the best lawyers to work both in Japan and in S. Korea, is the head of lawyer working the case.</p>
<p>The doctor in question has been in the precinct since the late hours of the day before. She was discovered in the victims house still with blood in her hands and a bloody knife not so far away from the victims body.</p>
<p>Every doctor is made to make an oath. To save lives is their main priority. They work hard in order to give hope and a smile to their patients, that’s what they try to do. And Sana Minatozaki is no different. At the young age of 28 she had already excel in her field, won a award or two for her research, and was part of the community of shareholders in the hospital at 29.</p>
<p>She was a clumsy girl overall, full of energy and charm. With a smile so bright that she left the sun jobless, or some would say. When she was inside that hospital, with those patients, she gave her best. She was precise and confident in her actions. Not a single mistake or distraction while she work. She was so dedicated to her work. And that was her sad truth.</p>
<p>Her job was the only thing that she was devoted to after what happened years ago. Her job sucked her in and she made sure her facade was there to protect her. Her friends, her true close friends, knew that behind those sweet smiling eyes there was something empty. She was missing something, <em>someone</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kim Dahyun</em>
</p>
<p>Kim Dahyun, daughter of a famous Christian priest, was also at the scene.</p>
<p>
  <em>5 years ago<br/><br/>"See! I told you! you could do it!" Sana went rushing in towards her girlfriend and hugged. <br/>Dahyun had past her last exam of her college life and she couldn't be more happy! She was going to graduate!<br/><br/>"I just can't believe it! I did!" Dahyun hugged Sana back with the same happiness the other girl showed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My mother will be so happy about this!!” She loved her mother dearly, she was the one who kept believing in her when her father didn’t. With this diploma, she can finally show them that she did it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I should call the others and meet to celebrate! I'm so proud of you baby!" Sana said as she pampered her with kisses all over her face. <br/><br/>"I'm sure they are busy, I don't want to disturb them" Dahyun shyly replied blushing.<br/><br/>"I'm sure they would be happy to meet up! We haven't done it since Mina and Jihyo graduated. Come on! We all agreed that once one of graduates, we'll get together to celebrate!" Sana reason with Dahyun.<br/><br/>"Plus I already got paid yesterday! Let me treat you! <br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reported:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading this!! I have been busy with real life and other things! But hopefully I can update this more often!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Dahyun, 27, daughter of a famous Christian priest, was also at the scene. Kim Dahyun was the wife of the now decease. We don’t really know the details as how the two woman know each other but the news media have said it’s crime of passion. That Miss. Minatozaki was in an affair with Mr. Park, Park Seung Jin, now decease. A lot of speculation has been thrown into the media and now this seems like the next big case in the city of Seoul.</p><p>These are only speculations. Miss. Minatozaki hasn’t said anything until she properly talks to her lawyer.</p><p>Mrs. Kim and Mr. Park had been married for 5 years and little is known at the moment of how their relationship was apart from a few neighbors telling the newspapers that they kept to themselves most of the time. It has been confirm that Park Seung Jin and his father-in-law were business  partners.</p><p>Park Seung Jin had recently travel to the United States for some business matter and only return 4 days ago.</p><p>Kim Dahyun, a stay at home wife, hasn’t said anything and is currently seeking out the help of her lawyer. She was seen devastated at the police precinct were her statement was taken and now is in review. Little is known of her. Soon after she got married to Mr. Park, they left S. Korea and only return two years ago.</p><p>Reported: Chou Tzuyu, leading detective.</p><p>Everything felt like it was out of place, like things that were happening right now was surreal. Nothing made sense to her, she didn’t knew how she was now stuck in side a room waiting to be called in to take her statement. <em>Her statement. What was she supposed to say? </em></p><p>Everything was a blurred to her, how everything went from one point to another? She tries not to have a mental breakdown but she knows that with the slightest word that’ll come out of her mouth, she’ll start crying uncontrollably.</p><p>Kim Dahyun was sitting in an empty room, not knowing what to do next, what to say next, or what will happen next. Millions of thoughts ran through her head, but only one really stood out. <em>How is she?</em>  She tried her hardest to not cry anymore but thinking about Sana made her cry even harder. <em>What had she done?</em></p><p>
  <em>5 years ago<br/><br/>It has been a month since Dahyun's mother died. She didn't attended her graduation ceremony and was living with her father now. Her father told her to look and pray for God and everything would be alright. <br/><br/>That wasn't the case though. The job that was supposed to give her a position didn't wanted to wait long after her mother's passing. She had no job. <br/><br/>She missed her mother dearly. She was her rock, a shoulder to lean on when things weren't good. Dahyun wanted to tell her the secret the she had kept for so long. She wanted to tell her she had found someone so special to her. The only who would understand and maybe support her. <br/><br/>One part was because she wanted to share her happiness with someone who meant so much to her and the other was maybe by telling her this she would stop talking about some guy from the church and how he could be a good husband. <br/><br/>But now she was laying on her bed, tears streaming down. She hadn't answer the calls she was sure were from Chaeyoung and Sana. She wasn't in the right state of mind to see or talk to anyone. <br/><br/>She was falling asleep when she heard the bell rang. She thought that ignoring it would be the best option but the ringing didn't stop to her dismay. She went down stairs to see who it was. Sana was the one ringing. Her heart wanted so badly to hug her, to cry in her embrace but her mind said to tell her to leave. <br/><br/>"Dahyun...please answer. I want to make sure you are okay" <br/><br/>"I'm okay! Just leave..."<br/><br/>"I'll leave when I see you in person."<br/><br/>Dahyun said nothing.<br/><br/>"Just leave me Sana! Go!"<br/><br/>"No! I know you're not okay...Please baby, just let m-"<br/><br/>"Go before my father gets home!"<br/><br/>Sana knew that Dahyun wasn't out to her over religious priest of a father. That was one of Dahyun's biggest fear.<br/><br/>"Go away!"<br/><br/>Sana knew her more than anyone else and for the next few days Dahyun didn't respond to any of Sana's calls or text messages.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always welcome!! Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>